


Sleepover Sex (It's Totally Platonic)

by Beta_Blight



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: (if yknow what I mean), Come Eating, Consent, Cuddling, Dry Humping, Explicit Consent, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Sensitive Nipples, Vaginal Fingering, hicky, is it still dry if their very wet, tribing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beta_Blight/pseuds/Beta_Blight
Summary: Luz wakes up to a surprise and Amity is mad for being woken up but not for long.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 17
Kudos: 76





	Sleepover Sex (It's Totally Platonic)

**Author's Note:**

> Songs that remind me of beta lumity btw- not specifically for this fic but it would work ;)   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fxZyR1HY07c   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4bzexwvNdVs (stream other songs from this album too, I love them all!) 
> 
> In the comments tell me if you like it and feel free to leave requests and suggestions :) i'm constantly looking to improve my writing so-
> 
> Also these are the betas so they are of age!

Amity has Luz over for the weekend as usual when her family is gone. They have a minor routine, Amity tells Luz to come over, she does, they do a bunch of stupid shit, go to sleep in eachothers arms- totally platonicly of course- and Luz leaves the next day before her family comes back home. 

What they do depends on their moods. It can go from stuff as simple as making a mess because they wanted to cook something or as crazy as going out, getting drunk off their asses and doing shit they don’t remember. 

Today wasn’t too stupid, just spray painting some old buildings. 

When they got back to Amity’s house they immediately fell asleep, exhausted from running from the cops. 

Around 3AM, Luz had been woken up by Amity, who was still dead asleep. The girl was woken up by her friend grinding on her leg. This wasn’t the first time either of them had done this, though usually they both slept through it and only learned what had happened in the morning or were too tired to act on it, by usually it means they have never actually had sex. 

In fact, with each other they had never gone further than making out. And of course neither were sober when that happened. 

But, Amity seemed pretty desperate for Luz this time. Moaning her name through her sleep. Luz, listening to the other girl, was slowly starting to get just as horny as Amity sounded. She didn’t want to purposely do something creepy while Amity wasn’t awake to consent. So she whispered in her ear, “Amity, hey, wake up.” 

The teal haired girl woke up easily, being an extremely light sleeper. 

“Hey, Luz. What time is it? Why’d you wake me up?” She asked groggily, cuddling up into Luz’s arms. 

“I’m not sure babes, you woke me up first.” Luz replied, moving the hair out of Amity's face. 

“How could I have woken you up, i've been asleep stupid ass-” She quipped, harshly. 

Chuckling lightly, The other girl hummed out “Well lets just say you couldn’t even wait for me to leave before you started helping yourself” 

Amity was slightly stunned for a minute, very confused in her tired state before her dream came rushing back to her. “Oh, shit. I’m so sorry” She exclaimed, sitting up. “I totally understand if you hate me and want to leave, oh my god, i’m-” 

Luz quickly cut her off after sitting up with her, pulling the other girl towards her so she’d be sitting on her lap. “This is the first time you've ever been sorry, but stop, you’re perfect. I just woke you up cause I wanted to be part of the fun, how’s that sound?” 

“Are you sure? I just don’t wanna ruin anything and like, sex is the best way to do that.” Amity started on a tangent, scared to lose her crush and best friend. 

Luz cut Amity off again, kissing her. She had her hands on the lower back of the girl who was grinding on her less than five minutes ago. Amity quickly kissed back, wrapping her arms around Luz’s neck, taking it as permission to continue grinding on her leg wanting to satisfy herself.

Amity tried to get as much friction as possible despite the bad angle. 

Luz pulled away just long enough to say,“Awe, Amity, babes you're so cute when you're desperate”. 

“Shut up”, A very flustered Amity exclaimed.

The brown haired girl moved one of her hands to the front of the others shirt, playing with her nipple through the thin shirt. Despite the minor pain from her sensitive nipples being played with, it was just more of a turn on. The hem of her shirt being messed with as well, a silent plea to be allowed to take it off. 

Quickly Amity pulled off the shirt she stole from Luz, her bare breasts being exposed. 

“I must say, your tits are gorgeous.” 

Her face flushed, Amity looked away in embarrassment of the complement.   
Luz stopped and looked Amity in the eyes, then kissed her right on the corner of her mouth. Then her jawline, up to her ear. “You're beautiful.” 

Amity moaned, just barely at that. Then Luz continued to softly kiss down her neck, meeting her collarbone to leave a soft hickey. 

Once she was done marking Amity, she slipped her hand down to the outside of her lovers shorts, whispering “Is this okay?” 

She was given a muffled ‘Mhm’ from the other girl, starting to tease her with light circles over her already soaked shorts. 

“Look at how wet you already are baby, bet you just can’t wait to be cumming all over my face” Luz said in a low, sultry voice. 

“Please just fuck me already, Lulu”, Amity whined. 

“Asking nicely? That’s a first for you, babe.” Luz giggled, enjoying getting to see her like this. 

Luz pushed her down onto the bed and climbed on top of her, taking off her own shirt so Amity can see all of her top half. “You're so pretty from this angle baby, maybe we should do this more often.” 

Toying with one of Amity’s nipples while she looked down into her subs eyes before leaning down to kiss the other one, grabbing her hands and holding them up to keep them temporarily out of the way. 

Slowly, Luz kissed down her body. Pausing at the top of Amity's soaked shorts, looking up for permission again before pulling them off along with the lace panties she was wearing. 

She kissed the inside of both of her sub’s thighs, getting a taste of her juices, then she lightly kissed her clit before starting to softly lick up and down. 

Amity Moaned, which is like a gift to her dom. “Yes, fuck Luz~!” She breathed out. 

She pushed Luz’s head farther into her pussy, being impatient and horny along with all of Luz’s teasing having made it worse. 

Luz pushed in one finger, pumping it in and out at a low speed. Listening to Amity’s moans, them being muffled by her creamy thighs. 

After barely picking up speed, Amity cummed all over Luz’s face, her licking it up like a snack. Luz moved up to kiss her lover, making sure she tasted herself thoroughly. 

“You were perfect.” Luz stated, pushing a strand of hair behind her subs ear. 

Amity tiredly kissed Luz again, appreciating her for everything she’d done. 

“You're probably pretty tired,” Luz figured. “So, lets go to sleep for now and you can pay me back another day, yeah?” 

Amity looked at her, eyes fluttering. “Completely exhausted.” She smiled at her, and kissed her again. 

They wrapped back up in eachothers arms, drifting asleep easily.

**Author's Note:**

> I was scared to write this being as im ace (a very fucking horny ace lmao) so tell me your thoughts and stuff! Please! I don't have much actual experience with this stuff.
> 
> (also i lowkey wanna do like a game type thing where the prize would be a short one shot of like anything within my writing capabilities- i write a lot of fluff on my main account (yes i made a different one just for smut lmao my best friend in real life knows my main) so that'd be included if they want but like im not sure how to write some kinks. It'd be one with like the proper gift thing where it shows up in your box or like in the notes or i’d say its for ‘the winner’ without specifying who. Whatever they choose.- ANYWAY, any ideas for that?) 
> 
> Id like to mention again that I am open to all requests or suggestions but no promises of getting to your request, just a promise of stating it was a request and not my idea. Try to be fairly specific if you can with your request :) 
> 
> Anyways feed my praise kink in the comments lol


End file.
